Fairy Tail - Natsu Dragneel Little Brother : Keigo Dragneel
by Bobby Drake
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has a long lost little brother who reunited with him in a mission.(bad at summary) The title says it all. ENJOY.
1. FOUND YOU

**~I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND MY OCS !~**

**CHAPTER 1**

**~ FOUND YOU ~**

"MORNING EVERYONE" Natsu say excitedly while walking inside the guild with his usual cheesy and a blue cat who is eating a fish whom he call Happy flying beside him. "Oh, Natsu! Morning" "Morning Natsu" "Morning Nat- WUAAAAAHHHHH" just when Gray is going to replay Natsu suddenly lunge at him with his fist and land on his feet with one hand which held his red glaring Fairy Tail mark flaming with fire and asking proudly for Gray to fight him "GRAY LET'S FIGHT! TODAY I'LL DEFINITELY WIN! SO BE PREPARE!." "YOU PINK HEAD ARE YOU TRYING TO START A FIGHT HERE?!" "YES I AM STRIPPER FREAK!" "UUOOOOOHHHH" Both screams while Gray at his fighting stance and jump towards Natsu "ICE MAKE :-" and the same for Natsu who is lunge towards Gray with his flaming fist " KARYUU NO- ". But before both of them can even finish suddenly "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO" Erza stood between them and grabbing both of their head just before the two of them could use their magic at each other, "E..Erza" both Natsu and Gray stammered. Just a few moment after that Erza bump their head together face to face.

"iteeeeeee, what was that for?!" Natsu pointing and exclaim at Erza while the other hand covering the whole bump area. "Do you have any problem with that?HUH?!"Erza say in a devilish face that makes Natsu whimper and tremble in a splite second. "Go..., gomenasaiiiii" Natsu say while kneeling in front of Erza, he bow his head as low as he could. "Geez, you two really don't know when to stop do you?" suddenly Wakaba called outto Macao who join him shortly "Hey look at this quest." "Huh?" "If you two fight again I will..."when Erza turns his head to face those two Natsu and Happy is not there then he saw them with two other Wakaba and Macao in front the request board "HE IS NOT LISTENING!" Erza shout angrily in Fairy Tail angry sharp teeth funny version. "Nani?Nani? What's wrong with the quest?"Natsu asked "Does it rewarded us with free fish?"Happy asked. "No. But someone will pay us 300.000.000 jewels just for adopting this child in the picture." said Wakaba.

"300.000.000 JEWELS! THAT'S ALL OF MONEY!" Lucy said "Aye" "But who's going to take this kind of request? People usually would just pass that kind of request,right?"said Lucy "That's so heartless Lucy.""SHUT UP YOU CAT.""Huh?!""Uh, what's wrong Natsu?""I feel like I've seen this child on the picture before."said Natsu in his thinking pose while staring at the picture."Is he a member of this guild before I joined?" asked Lucy. "Nope, I don't think he is. And I feel I know him longer than anyone here." "Huuuummmmmmmmmm..." "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" everyone near Natsu is shocked by Natsu sudden shout. With his eyes feel slightly teary and widen Natsu said "I remember, this boy is my..., my...," without finishing his word he dash to the location of the client's home address which is written at the bottom of the picture. "Heh?! Natsu? What's wrong? Ah he left.""And he didn't even bring me along." said Happy. "I wonder what is wrong with him."

Once Natsu reach his destination, he look up at the building where the boy leaves and nervously knocked the door. "Yes, may I help you?" a voice of a girl could be heard when the door is open. "I am going to take your request." said Natsu. "Ah really, wiat here. Keigo come down here." A few minutes later Natsu could heard voice of steps of a human walking towards the door, Natsu's heart is beating so hard with every steps he heard, and when the boy shows up "Huh?!" Natsu is kind of confuse the boy from the picture didn't match the teenage boy that is now standing in front of him but he smells the is still same (well Natsu is raised by a dragon.) The young boy is wearing the same clothing like Natsu use but just the line is red and the others outers colored grey and also he use the same scarf like Natsu. That boy looked at Natsu with wide eyes which stared to tear up soon after he smells Natsu scent, saw his scarf and his face "I finally found you. Keigo." "Ni..., nii-san?" "Yes! That's me, Natsu Dragneel." "NII-SAN!" Keigo jump at Natsu and makes Natsu fall backward now Keigo is on top of Natsu both crying so hard in the hug, the client also shed few tears.

After few minutes they finally maintain their composure and stand back up to face the client "Well isn't that a touching reunion, and this is your..." "There's no need for that maam." said Natsu showing his palm as a no sign to the lady, "I've got my reward, and it's right beside me now." Thanks for giving the quest, and there's no need to feel bad to give another request to us Fairy Tail's" said Natsu in his proudfull smile. "If you said so, and this money is still yours so there is no need to be afraid to come and take it anytime. Well than I won't disturb you two any longer, enjoy your reunion Keigo, I'm happy for you." said the lady. "Yes, and thank you for raising me this far Claire, stay well ok?" "Yes, now just go." said Claire. Just after Keigo metion the lady's name as Claire he realize that he hasn't introduce himself, "AHH! I FORGOT! Nice to meet you my name is Natsu Dragneel and thank you for taking care of my brother." "Nice to meet you too, now why don't you two have fun I won't bother you guys again." Then they went back to the guild and Natsu lead the way.

**_END OF CH 1_**

**Hope you enjoy my story so far, well sorry if it's sucks it's my first fanfic afterall**


	2. MEETING THE MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL

**~ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF MY STORY AND MY OCS!~**

**CHAPTER 2**

**~MEETING THE FAIRY TAIL'S MEMBERS~**

"YOOO MINAAAA!" Natsu shout cheerfully while entering the guild with Keigo following behind. Everyone in the guild is cheerful, laughing, sharing beers, gossiping, chasing even fighting at each other in other words it's very lively. Keigo stop his step and take a look at the guild "HUUAAAAA SUGOIIIII, THE BUILDING IS REALLY HUGE!" shout Keigo in excitement. "OIII, KEIGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE? COME ON IN!"Natsu called Keigo from inside the guild, "COMING!" "Natsu did you really have to yell around the guild? It's way to noisy!" protest Lucy, then suddenly all of Fairy Tail members stop at what they are doing and stares at the figure who looks somehow like Natsu and is running towards Natsu. "Huh, Natsu who is that guy?"asked Lucy with Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charla, and Erza joining Lucy shortly towards Natsu. "I'm just about to tell you guy. Don't be surprised okay!" Natsu says in a big smile across his face. "Why would we be surprise?" asked Erza. "Because he is my little brother." "OOhhhhhhhh..." everyone in the guild say in unison. But shortly after that "Huh...? HUUh...?...HHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH?" suddenly they all shout in an disbelieve eyes at Natsu and Keigo. "Well you do resemble each other, both of you are really noisy but to think you have a little brother that is just..." says Lucy still in shock but slowly maintain her calm.

"What do you mean Lucy." Natsu asked in a confused look. "Well, it's just I don't think you are suitable for a role as a big brother with your attitude like that." said Gray while start to laugh a bit, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT YOU ICE-STRIPPER?!" shout Natsu and Keigo at Gray, "Hey Keigo, did you just shout at me?! You two are really alike and I don't like it. HERE I COME! UUOOOOHHHHH" shout Gray who lunge at Keigo who prepare to strike then he kick Gray square in the stomach, Gray landed gently on the floor "Hee, your not bad" "OF COURSE HE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER." "URUSAIII! LITTLE BROTHER LITTLE BROTHER MY EAR IS GETTING TIRED OF HEARING THAT." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"Natsu says in irritated looks "IT"S ANNOYING!" replay Gray. "DID YOU JUST SAY I'M ANNOYING? HUH!" shout Keigo standing beside Natsu, he punch his palm with his other palm with his fiery fist. "YEAH, YOU BOTH ARE REALLY ANNOYING!" "Huahahahahahahahah" Lucy laugh in a sarcasm way "Starting a fight just when he just entered the guild he isn't even legally a member yet." said Lucy while watching those 3 fighting hopelessly. "Well, well he is Natsu's little brother, isn't he." said Mira behind the bar while cleaning a glass with a napkin. "Mira, where is master?" asked Erza, well he is still in his office room, want me to call him for you?" said Mira while smiling sweetly at Erza, "That's won't be necessary, I'll do it myself." said Erza showing one of her palm at Mira then went to Makarov room.

"Master, sorry to disturb you but we have a new member here." said Erza while entering Makarov office and walking towards him. "Oh really, okay let's see who is it, shall we?" said Makarov walking out from his room down the stairs just to have a chair landed right beside his head. "Humm?" he turn his head around to see the whole guild are shouting and throwing things also fighting with each other. "Master allow me." said Erza behind Makarov, "just remember to hold back okay, we just rebuilt this guild." "Hai master,..." then she take a deep breath and... "KANSOU..., Tenrin no Yoroi : Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo" "UWAWAWAWAWAWAWA" all of the guild members stop their fight because they are all knocked out by Erza and a little damage were made on the guild making it crumble few time, "Even though, I told her to hold back." said Makarov while crying (crying like the version).

"Well then, where is this newbie?" "ORE DA!" shout Kaigo excitedly while standing up, raising his arm and waving at Makarov with a big cheesy grin across his face. "What is your name boy?" "Keigo Dragneel." "He is my little brother gramps" said Natsu standing up beside Keigo "Well we have some kind of policy here, all of the siblings of Fairy Tail's mage will not entering this guild but Fairy Wing guild."said Makarov. "Fairy Wing?" said Keigo confused. "You'll like that place it's just like here but more of people around your age." said Makarov. "But why do you seperate them like that? Isn't that discriminating?" asked Keigo, "No, I do it so that they could compete at each other, for example if we enter Budokai Game then Fairy Tail is going to versus Fairy Wing." explain Makarov. "Heee, I see. But is Fairy Wing a different guild."said Keigo "It's just another branch of Fairy Tail filled with Fairy Tail's sibling mage and oh wait, we need to examine your magical power." "Huh? What for? I have the same power like nii-san we are raised by the same dragon." "I know but this thing is the one that will determine where will you be Fairy Tail or Fairy Wing. Mira could you explain it to him"

"Hai, master!" than Mira take one of his magical marker and start to write in the air, in a newly research they found that some of the mage's body contain an additional space which contain another magical power and stamina, it will be release in the owner of the body want to and that mage is out of magical power which is called 'Shin'. To find that out please blow this countmeter." Mira bring up a countmeter (I just said it my way coz the real name is alcoholmeter, the one that police use to determine are you drunk or not by blowing the tube.) "Where should I blow it?" asked Keigo. "Here." said Mira pointing to the tube, then Keigo begin to blow it the meter start to move slowly 'little magic-medium magic-mass magic-shin detected' The arrow stopped at 'shin detected' "UOOOOHHH, MY LITTLE BROTHER HAS SHIN POWER!" Natsu shout in excitement and start hugging Keigo. "Than Fairy Wing is your guild, all of the mage there has shin in their body." "WUUAAAAAO UWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "SHUZUKANISTEIRO!" Erza shout and glare a dagger at Natsu which send shiver along Natsu's body. "Ayeee ssiiirrr" said Natsu trembling.

**_END OF CH 2_**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IS AND I HOPE IT"S BETTER THAN CH 1**


	3. FAIRY WING

**~ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF MY STORY AND MY OCS!~**

**CHAPTER 3**

**~FAIRY WING~**

"Heeee, so this is Fairy Wing, it's close enough to Fairy Tail." Keigo walks inside Fairy Wing while looking around with Natsu walking beside him and didn't realize that he bump on someone, "OTO! ITAEEEE! TEME! WATCH WHERE ARE YOU STANDING." than Keigo shout to who ever he bumped into and point to that someone. Unfortunately that person is "HAAAHHH!? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BRAT!" just one glare and a sentence full of anger is able to zip Keigo's mouth and send shiver throughout his body, yup no one else could do that just **JANE SCARLET**, Erza's little sister who has the same magic and ability to shut people up. "Ma, ma Jane, he's a newbie go easy with him will you." a girl with shoulder-length white hair shows up from behind the counter holding up his chin and smile sweetly, correct **KIMIKI STRAUSS**,a.k.a Mirajane and Elfman little sister and Lissana big sister. "Well good thing you are a newbie. Huh! Natsu-san what are you doing here?" asked Jane. "Well you see this guy over here is my little brother." said Natsu with a big smile across his face, eyes closed and pointing using one of his thumb (good job thumb just make it turn 90 degree) at Keigo.

"Hooo, I see." said Jane. "You're not surprised?" asked Keigo. "Why should I? Your personality really resembles Natsu-san after all so it's normal if you are his little brother." said Jane sternly. "What a boring person." said Keigo while making a face like this -3-. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?" asked Jane raising her voice a bit dark blue evil shade spreads through her face from her forehead along his nose-line while looking at Keigo with a devil with eyes and pumped her fist to the other palm and start cracking her fingers. "Na...,nan..., nandemonain desu!" said Keigo in exagerated shock ( in anime version where his head and shoulder turned spikey.)


End file.
